


The Fun You Can Have With Initials

by Final_Grayson



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_Grayson/pseuds/Final_Grayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is tired but Jim is drunk and Bones just can't help but look after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fun You Can Have With Initials

Back from a successful mission, the crew of the Enterprise wound down with a ship-wide party. Jim, coming down from the stress a little too hard, was completely plastered in no time.

Bones watched him, grabbing a few pictures for later black-mailing before deciding enough was enough and dragging his captain's drunk ass back to his quarters.  
Bones dragged him in and turned away for only a second but in that time Jim had already thrown himself across the bed and passed out. Standing over the bed, Bones debated whether or not he should stay or just return in the morning to torture what he assumed was going to be a very hungover Jim. He decided on the former, knowing that having the captain choke to death on his own vomit would definitely not be in the crew's best interest.

He threw off his jacket, sitting on the edge of the bed and smoothing Jim's hair out of his face. If anyone walked in now he would deny everything, the tender touch, the warm smile across his face. Not that this is what the doctor was doing, he was just checking the captain's temperature. Of course, he was just doing his duty as the chief medical officer and ensuring Jim's health. That was all.

He wasn't sure at what point he had fallen asleep but he was damn sure that it was too early in the morning for him to be waking up. Bones forced open his eyes to see what was making the god awful noise that had woken him. 

There was Jim, face buried in Bones' chest, giggling like a child. The moments of confusion over why he and Jim were cuddling in the bed in the first place didn't last long and he forced himself to sit up. The captain rolled down him, his head resting in Bones' lap while he continued to laugh.

"Jim!" Bones said in a harsh whisper, attempting to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "What the hell are you laughing at?!"

It was several minutes before Jim had managed to take enough breaths to get anything close to words out, long minutes in which Bones was getting very close to just smothering the bastard.

"Bones! Bones! Bones!" Jim finally managed to get out, still clearly drunk. "No but, Bones! And-And--" He broke off laughing again, holding his stomach as his face scrunched up in a way that Bones did not find adorable at all. Definitely not.

"Yes I'm Bones." Murder could almost be heard in his tone as he spoke, his hand twitching as if to just smack the captain back into unconsciousness. "What about it?"

"B-Bones and and-and Jim!" Jim finally managed to choke out, laughing as though this was simply the funniest joke in the world. He rolled over, shoving his face into Bones' crotch, still in stitches. Bones let out a splutter of surprise before shoving him off quickly. 

"What the hell is so funny about our names?!" His patience was fast running out and he just wanted to grab a few more hours of sleep.

Jim sat up suddenly, pawing his way up Bones' chest and leaning in close to his face.

"Cause cause, it's Bones with a B and and Jim with a J! That's like, that's like," He bit his lip and laughed again before leaning up to Bones' ear and whispering loudly. "Blow job cause B and J!"

Bones didn't know whether to laugh or just strangle the man in front of him as he collapsed back into a heap half on top of Bones, still giggling. This, this was why he had woken him up at some ungodly hour of the morning?! Because of their initials?! He took a deep breath, running his hands over his face and slumping back against the headboard.

It was a few minutes later when Jim had calmed down that he shuffled his way back on to Bones' chest.

"Bones? Bones? You awake?" He finally sounded as though he was ready to sleep again and Bones was already beginning to drift off.

"Hmm? Wha' is it Jim?" 

"You think it's funny too, right? That that our initials do that?"

"Sure Jim, it's hilarious" He opened one eye to take a look at the man curled into his chest like a puppy.

"Good..." He yawned, his eyes slipping closed. "Blow jobs are funny..."

"Yes Jim, blow jobs are funny." He nodded slightly, nestling down to try and sleep.

"Not mine though, I think mine are good."

Bones questioned really the man had really just said that before remembering that the captain was still drunk and likely to say almost anything. 

"I'm sure yours are brilliant Jim."

"Show you later..." The captain mumbled.

...What was that? Did he really just...? 

"Jim?" There was no response. "Jim!" He said a little louder, giving him a nudge. It was then he heard the gentle snoring and so just dropped his head onto the pillow again.

Bones drifted off to sleep himself, one thought bouncing around his head of whether or not he was wanted Jim to remember this in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't a serious fic at all, it' actually something I wrote a while ago for a friend of mine but I figured it was a good one to start with when it came to posting my own fics.


End file.
